survivorsequencefandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Congo
}} Survivor: Congo is the debut season of Survivor Sequence. Production The blog for this season is Survivor: Congo and the tag is #gotanygames. Applications were opened August 13th, 2016. Applications closed on August 29th, 2016 and the game started on September 2nd, 2016. Twists/Changes # Takeover - Each round of the game, a new twist is introduced that will change the course of the game. # Anarchy - The castaways all began the game on one single tribe. # Pandora's Box - Pandora's Box is placed on the One World beach, along with a code. The first castaway to crack the code wins the contents of the box. # Instant Tribal - Immediately after tribal council, the castaways competed for an advantage in the game. The winner won immunity in an instant tribal council which occurred directly after the immunity was given. # Tribe Swap - The original anarchy tribe was divided into two tribes of 8 on day 4. # Hamarau Idol - A forced idol was introduced. The winner of this idol was required to play the idol at the following tribal council, no matter which tribe was attending tribal. # Hamarau Amulet of Abduction - An amulet of abduction was introduced, and the winner was forced to play it. One member of the opposing tribe was swapped onto the winner's tribe. # Tribe Expansion - The castaways were expanded into three tribes of four. # Shadow Idol - This idol splits the player of the idol into two, where they will exist as a player on both tribes. If this person is voted out of one tribe, they will remain in the game on the other tribe. This idol is not forced and cannot be transferred. It expires at merge. # '''Spilled Tea - '''The three tribes compete for immunity. One tribe wins immunity. All castaways will attend the same tribal council, where one person will be voted out. Everyone gets a vote, but one tribe is immune. # '''Rewind - '''Because Logan played the shadow idol, an extra episode was added. The castaways re-competed in past immunity challenges. # '''Blind Vote - '''For the final sevens take over, the immunity winner, idol plays, and vote ratios will not be revealed, and the castaways had to play this round blind. } | align="left" |Ace 20, USA | | | | |1st Voted Out Day 4 |12 |- | | align="left" |Sam 17, USA | | | | |2nd Voted Out Day 4 |15 |- | | align="left" |Sydney 17, USA | | | | |Evacuated Day 7 |0 |- | | align="left" |Derrick 18, USA | | | | |3rd Voted Out Day 11 |7 |- | | align="left" |Jake 17, USA | | | | |4th Voted Out Day 15 |8 |- | | align="left" |Katharine 17, USA | | | | |5th Voted Out Day 19 |3 |- | | align="left" |Carolanne 20, Canada | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |JC 18, USA | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Nic 16, USA | | | | | |1 |- | | align="left" |Monty 17, USA | | | | | |3 |- | | align="left" |Jaiden 19, USA | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Katie 23, USA | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Logan 17, USA | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Rob 15, USA | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Pippa 16, USA | | | | | |1 |- | | align="left" |Colin 19, Canada | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Drew 26, USA | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Genki 18, USA | | | | | | |} Episode Guide 1The Hamarau Idol was played on Logan, effectively negating two votes for them.